This study will develop and evaluate the acceptability of the About Face Internet System (AFIS), an online vocational rehabilitation program based on the About Face Vocational Manual (AFVM). There will be two phases to the study. The first is the development of the AFIS using a veterans advisor group working with a webdesigner. The AFIS will incorporate text from the AFVM and video of vocational classes based on the AFVM. Additionally the AFIS will have a feedback system which will allow vocational staff to be alerted to progress made and provide feedback to the veteran on how to improve. The goal will be for the resulting system to be rated at least as easy to use and beneficial as the hard copy version of the manual. The second phase will to assess the acceptability of the AFIS. 94 veterans will be randomly assigned to either the AFIS or the hard copy of the AFVM. After enrollment veterans will be given a practice, videotaped interview. Following the interview they will use the AFIS or the AFVM for two weeks and then return. The amount of the manual attempted will be collected. Also, a second mock video interview will be given and differences in performance will be assessed. It is anticipated veterans using the AFIS will attempt more sections, have higher satisfaction ratings, and have superior interviews compared to veterans using the AFVM. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study is relevant to VHA broadly and Rehabilitation Research and Development specifically. It targets several priority areas including access, rural veterans, and veterans experiencing homelessness. The population targeted, veterans with felonies and mental illness/substance dependence, is very vulnerable to difficulty with social integration and vocational integration. The novel use of technology used in the online system to be developed will be relevant to these veterans with poor access to traditional vocational rehabilitation services including rural veterans and homeless veterans.